Zoey's Wild Intimate Get Together
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: When Chris leaves Zoey in charge of looking after his mansion, Zoey takes the opportunity to invite her boyfriend and some friends over for an intimate get together. With someone's interference, though, things start to go wild... Some Zuncan, Gidgette and Aleheather moments, but mostly Zoey-centric. Co-written with I'll Cover Angel and Collins and inspired by 'Candace Party'.


**Guess what, guys? I'll Cover Angel and Collins and I co-wrote again! We have so much fun writing together! I hope you like what we've done as much as we do! :D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Total Drama or the song 'Candace Party' from Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Zoey was taking a walk by the lake when she saw Chris walking over to her. Confused, she stopped to see what he wanted.

"Chris, what's-" Zoey was interrupted.

"No time. I have to go host season six and because of what happened last time I left it unattended," Chris paused to sniff, but quickly regained him composure. "I need someone to look after my mansion. You're the first person I've seen, so you'll have to do." Chris explained. Zoey gave Chris an odd look.

"Um, okay? Anything I need to know?" Zoey asked as Chris threw her the keys.

"You need to regularly dust my pictures to keep them looking great, and replace the water in the hot tub every few days. In return, you can use all the services." Zoey smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

"Am I allowed to have a few friends over?" Chris sighed reluctantly. "Fine, you can have one or two, but don't even think about having any wild parties. If you do, I can guarantee you will not enjoy the next season you participate in." Zoey gulped.

"Understood." Zoey watched as Chris walked away. She instantly went back to the cabins to tell everyone.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." Duncan smirked. "You're allowed to invite anyone you want to the mansion?"

"Yeah, I was thinking just a few people though..." Zoey smiled. "You, me, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Trent. Nobody else, I don't need a wild party going on so I'm just having a few close friends over and I already asked Bridgette and she agreed to help me dust the pictures."

"What kind of party is that?" Duncan sighed. "That sounds lame, you would think that dating me you would learn to lighten up a bit!"

"Duncan, it's not a party. It's an intimate get together." Zoey glared. "Do you understand me? We're going to hang out in the hot tub and Trent wants to play a new song he wrote for us and that's it! I've already been told that there's a hockey table that you and Geoff can use but we're not going to trash the place or blow anything up! Got it?"

"You got it, babe." Duncan agreed. "I'll be over around eight then?"

"See you then." Zoey waved as Duncan walked away.

* * *

When Zoey walked out of the cabin, she was surprised when Heather came up to her.

"Hey, Zoey! How are you doing?" Heather asked sweetly, a smile on her face. Zoey raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, I'm good?" Zoey replied, unsure of Heather's strange behaviour.

"That's great! Hey, I just thought of something amazing, and I think you'll love it!" Heather exclaimed, hands clasped. Zoey narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

"This is about me looking after Chris' mansion, isn't it?" Zoey stated. Heather was taken aback for a second, but quickly plastered the smile back on her face.

"Maybe? I was thinking that maybe I could come tonight, and we could give each other mani-pedis. We could invite some of the girls with products we can use, maybe Lindsay and Courtney?" Heather suggested, still smiling.

"That sounds great and all, but I actually had something planned for tonight. Maybe we could do it tomorrow?" Zoey replied weakly, as Heather dropped the smile and narrowed her eyes at Zoey.

"You already have something on tonight? Why wasn't I invited?" Heather said, crossing her arms. Zoey suddenly became nervous. She'd seen Heather compete on Total Drama before.

"I'm just having an intimate get together with some friends, and I didn't think you'd want to come. Well, it was nice talking to you!" Zoey waved as she walked away. When Zoey was out of hearing range, Heather let out a roar.

"So, I'm not good enough for her little 'intimate get together', am I? Well, we'll see about that..." Heather mused, a wicked smirk on her face.

* * *

Later that night when Zoey got to the house she was cleaning the picture frames off when there was a loud ringing from the doorbell, Zoey walked over and answered it to see Trent and Gwen at the door.

"Hey, we wanted to come over early so I could set my guitar up." Trent smiled as they walked in.

"I brought nail polish for you, me and Bridgette." Gwen handed her a few bottles. "I also brought a couple of horror movies in case anyone wanted to watch some. I heard Chris has a big screen TV."

"Duncan here yet?" Trent asked.

"No, he said he was going to get here with Geoff and Bridgette." Zoey smiled. "I'll get some chips and dip for you guys."

"Mind if I take a look around?" Gwen asked. "I've always wanted to see what Chris's mansion looked like."

"Sure! Take a look around!" Zoey yelled as she went to get the dip. When she went into the living room she saw Trent texting.

"Hey, I invited Justin, Cody and Harold so we could perform as the drama brothers..." Trent told Zoey. "Hope that's okay. Just three more people and they're all quiet."

Zoey sighed. "Okay, but make sure they don't bring anyone else." Trent nodded and passed the message along.

"Zoey, come up here! You need to see this!" Zoey heard Gwen yell, and she went upstairs to see what Gwen was doing. She was standing in Chris' room. "This place is amazing! I wish I had a room like this!" Zoey looked around as well. Chris had a painting of himself on each wall, a large bed and a lot of space.

"Wow, this room is huge. But Chris said we're not supposed to come in here. Let's go back." Zoey said, exiting the room and closing the door when Gwen followed her out. They went back downstairs and while Gwen walked to where Trent was in the lounge room, the doorbell rang again. Zoey opened the door to see Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette there.

"Hey, guys!" Zoey greeted, giving Bridgette a hug before they went inside. When they entered the living room, Duncan turned around and surprised Zoey with a quick hug, followed by a kiss."What was that for?" Zoey giggled, blushing.

"You just look so beautiful, Red. I had to." Duncan smirked, giving Zoey a peck on the lips before going to the couch, where Geoff and Bridgette were making out. As Zoey looked to see how everything was going, the doorbell rang again. Zoey answered the door to see the rest of the Drama Brothers there.

"Come in, guys. Trent's in the lounge room." They entered the mansion and Zoey followed them to the lounge room, where Duncan and Geoff were looking at something.

"Hey, Chris has a sick stereo system! Guys, you should plug in!" Geoff suggested, and the Drama Brothers proceeded to do so. Zoey was nervous at this turn of events.

"Guys, you can plug in, but make sure to keep it down." Zoey warned.

"No problem, we will." Trent replied, strumming his guitar experimentally, and everyone covered their ears at how loud it was.

"This is awesome!" Duncan yelled. "Hey Red, where do they keep the booze around here?!"

"Duncan, you can't drink any of Chris's alcohol!" Zoey yelled but with how loud the music was Duncan ignored her.

"Hey Zoey...I invited LeShawna." Harold told her. "I figured that would be okay."

"No! You can't invite her! This is more than six people so some of you need to leave!" Zoey yelled as she heard a smash, Geoff had knocked over one of Chris's busts.

"Geoff! You need to clean that up!"

"Alright! I'll clean it up!" Geoff yelled as he stormed in the kitchen.

"Relax." Gwen placed a hand on Zoey's shoulder. "LeShawna isn't going to do much harm. You'll be okay."

Zoey started to breathe deeply, trying to calm down, but the music was so loud she couldn't concentrate. She went over to Trent. "Excuse me, but could you please turn down the music?" Zoey asked as calmly as she could. Trent looked concerned.

"Are you okay? You look really stressed..." Trent asked as he turned down the music. Zoey shook her head.

"Oh, no, I'm just fine, Trent. Great song, by the way." Zoey replied as she walked to an armchair to sit down for a second. Duncan then came into the room, holding a couple of bottles of alcohol.

"I found it." Duncan said, holding it up. He walked into the kitchen before Zoey could stop him. Just then, the doorbell rang again. As Zoey went over to answer, she muttered about deactivating the doorbell. At the door was LeShawna.

"Hey, girl! Shawnie's in the house!" LeShawna announced as she walked in. "By the way, you better watch out. I think Heather's up to something. She seemed pretty ticked off at you." Zoey's eyes widened as LeShawna went into the lounge room.

"This needs to end!" Zoey tried to think fast and then quickly walked over to the stereo and unplugged it. "Oh, looks like the stereo died... Guess everyone needs to leave..."

"Oh, I can play the guitar!" Trent assured her. "The band's almost set up."

"YOU'RE AWESOME, TRENT!" LeShawna yelled. "Keep the party going!" Zoey didn't think this could get any worse until a rock came threw the window, glass shattering everywhere.

"What the heck is going on?!" Gwen moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the rock followed by Sierra jumping in the window.

"Cody?!" Sierra yelled. "Are you here?!"

"Sierra! You just broke the window!" Zoey yelled. "Are you going to clean that glass up?! Someone's going to have to clean that glass up!"

"Oh! You know who can fix that?" Sierra laughed. "Cam! I'll call him right now!"

"Sierra, don't..." Zoey tried, but Sierra called him anyway.

"He's on his way. He also said that there are other people heading here." Just as Sierra finished saying that, Izzy jumped through the broken window. She proceeded to jump on Zoey, who collapsed on the floor, Izzy on top of her. Izzy then jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"I think we're about to find out what a drunk Izzy is like..." Gwen said, going into the kitchen after her. Just as Zoey stood up, the doorbell once again rang. Pushing down the urge to scream, Zoey answered the door to see Heather at the door, along with the rest of the cast. Heather pushed her way past.

"Party's in here, guys! They have music." Heather announced, and everyone followed her into the mansion. Zoey closed the door after them, and slid down to the floor, utterly defeated. Chris was going to kill her...

"Heather! I told you that this was a get together!" Zoey yelled. "You can't just walk in here and bring everyone!"

"This looks like a party to me." Heather smirked. "Guess you're having a party!"

"Yeah, Zorro, I can't believe you live in this epic house with all these pictures of Chip!" Lindsay giggled.

"This is Chris's house..." Zoey told Lindsay. "You need to leave!"

"Chris has really expensive hair gel." Justin walked over to Lindsay. "How about you and me go and find his master bathroom and try them all..."

"Okay!" Lindsay giggled and took Justin's hand.

"You two can't just go and use Chris's hair gel! I'm sure that's the one thing he'll notice!" Zoey tried to chase them but they were too fast running up the stairs. Zoey didn't know what she was going to do and that's when she saw Anne Maria drinking four sodas and putting them all on the coffee table. "Anne Maria! Why do you have four sodas open?!" Zoey glared. "Why aren't you using any coasters?!"

"I can do whatever I want! Why do you care anyway?" Anne Maria asked, glaring back at Zoey.

"Because I was put in charge! Now either give three sodas to other people or get out!" Zoey yelled, causing Anne Maria to walk away, glaring at Zoey. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she saw Owen eating chocolate bars on the couch. "Owen! What are you doing with all those chocolate bars?" Zoey asked, holding her head. She felt a strong headache coming on.

"Um, eating them?" Owen replied, stuffing one in his mouth. Zoey groaned and went into the kitchen to see what chaos was going on. Zoey gasped when she saw Noah passed out on the ground and Izzy hanging from a chandelier on the roof. She went up to Gwen, who looked distressed.

"Gwen, what the hell happened?" Zoey asked, staring as Izzy swung around on the chandelier before jumping off and onto a passing DJ, who fell to the floor. When Izzy got off him, it was revealed that he was unconscious when Zoey had a look. "Oh."

"Yeah, Izzy consumed a lot of alcohol and she went wild!" Gwen explained, throwing out her hands for effect. Zoey could only nod. She then stormed over to Duncan, who was laughing. When she got close, she was able to smell the alcohol around him.

"Duncan! Why did you have to get the alcohol?!" Zoey yelled, and Duncan recoiled slightly.

"Come on Red, lighten up! Here, have some." Duncan answered, offering her a bottle.

"No!" Zoey yelled at him and grabbed the bottle. "I'm putting this back!...Uh, where does it even go?!"

"Uh, I dunno?" Duncan shrugged. "I grabbed three bottles from the kitchen but that bottle that you have was given to me by Heather!"

"Wait, did Heather bring her own booze to this part- uh, get together?" Zoey shook her head. "Where's Courtney?! I know she'll help me put an end to this!"

"No, Heather said she got that bottle from in Chris's bathroom down the hall." Duncan shrugged. "Chris obviously has issues if he keeps a bottle of liquor with 60% alcohol in it in the bathroom."

"Whatever, I'm going to see if Court will help me." Zoey shoved the bottle back in Duncan's arms. "Just... Put this back? Please?" Zoey stormed out of the room and went looking for Courtney. While she was looking for Courtney she found Alejandro juggling a glass pyramid, an Eiffel tower statue and a snow globe. "Hey! What are you doing?" Zoey ran over and grabbed them. "You can't just juggle around delicate things like that!"

"I won't drop them, _chica_." Alejandro smirked. "I'm me. I've been doing this since I was six."

"Really?" Zoey glared. "You need to sit on the couch and talk like a normal person or get out!" Alejandro walked away, ignoring Zoey so she continued to look for Courtney and she found her in the hallway, laughing and filming the party. "Courtney, thank goodness." Zoey sighed in relief. "Can you please help me clear this place out?"

"Stop it?" Courtney laughed. "No way. I'm filming this so I can sue Chris for allowing minors to drink his alcohol so then I can get out of my contract."

"You can't use that." Zoey told her. "Chris will kill me!"

"No way! I really want to get away from these people! They drive me crazy!" Courtney replied, filming the Drama Brothers playing.

"Please, Courtney! I can't afford to have Chris mad at me... It would be terrible." Zoey pleaded. Courtney turned to look at her.

"Look, Zoey. I have been on this stupid show for four seasons, and not once have I gotten to the final 3. As a former CIT, I cannot bear it. So I need to get Chris sued for not seeing that I should have won!" Courtney ranted. "You've only been here for two and you've gotten to the final 3 both times. So do something useful and leave me alone." Courtney turned back to filming the cast. Zoey sighed and walked away. Suddenly, she found her arm being grabbed by someone.

"Zora! Come dance with us! You're a good dancer, and Cara said she would film it!" Lindsay said as she dragged Zoey over to the middle of the living room. Zoey saw that Dakota, Katie and Sadie were there. "Guys, Zora's going to lead us in dancing! Isn't that great?" Zoey started to protest, but was interrupted by squealing.

"Oh my gosh! That is so great! Isn't that great?" Katie exclaimed.

"That is totally great!" Sadie replied, and they squealed again. Zoey sighed.

"Fine, I'll dance. But only one dance, okay? Then I have to stop this party." Zoey said, and the girls took positions behind her.

"Awesome!" Harold yelled as he ran into the room "You ready Zoey? Let's bust some rhymes!"

"Wait...what?" Zoey asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I promised Harold that he could like totally sing!" Sadie clapped.

"Here we are at Chris's party, he ain't here so we're gonna drink all his beer! Tyler's downstairs playing Frisbee with a plate, that's because he lost his date! Yo! Next we have Cody and he ain't got no roadies so he's in the kitchen eating ice cream to drown his sorrow! Guess he ain't getting any girl to borrow. Geoff is carving his name in a tree, he added Bridgette's name, how romantic can he be?" Harold rapped.

"Wait...What?..." Zoey gasped and started singing. "Harold stop rapping and help me stop this mess! C'mon guys this is giving me stress! This isn't Chris's party, if anything it's mine and I feel like I'm the only one who's not having a good time! If Chris finds out, he's gonna bust something and it's not going to be a rhyme! Now let's go get that plate and stop stop Tyler before he breaks it! Sadie and Katie go into the bathroom and stop Justin from popping a zit! This isn't a party it's an intimate get together!"

"Go Zoey! Go Zoey!" Sadie and Katie cheered. "Zoey's party! Zoey's party! We're going to party all night!"

"No! Didn't any of you listen to what I just said?!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey party! Zoey party!" Katie and Sadie cheered, and soon everyone joined in. The Drama Brothers altered their music to match the chant. Panicking at how out of hand this was, Zoey grabbed a microphone and plugged it in. In the corner of the room, a phone started ringing. Bridgette picked it up.

"Guys, it's not a party, it's an intimate get together! You know, an I-N-T-I-M-A-T-E get together!" Zoey said into the microphone.

"Whaaat?" Everyone yelled back at her.

"I-N-T-I-M-A-T-E get together! It's not a party, guys! You have to leave! Chris will kill me!" Zoey said despairingly.

"This video is going to be so good for my lawsuit against Chris!" Courtney laughed, filming everything. Zoey groaned and sat down on the couch. Bridgette came up to her.

"Hey, Zoey... Chris is on the phone for you." Zoey's eyes widened.

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed, standing up. Zoey quickly grabbed the phone from Bridgette's hand and picked it up. "Uh, hey, Chris..." Zoey spoke into the phone. "How are you?"

"Why did Bridgette answer the house phone?" Chris asked her. "What the hell is going on at my house?"

"Oh, we're watching an action movie on your TV." Zoey lied. "It's me, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan and Gwen."

"Are you sure you have things under control?" Chris asked. "I mean, you didn't kill my fish did you?"

"Of course not!" Zoey informed him and quickly hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile Chris was sitting in his private jet and didn't trust what was going on. He decided to make sure things were okay.

"Chef?" Chris dialed the number. "It's me, go over to my mansion and make sure they aren't doing anything stupid. Just ring the doorbell and ask for some milk."

"Okay, man." Chef chuckled and hung up the phone.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Zoey did what anyone would do if the owner of the house you were currently holding a wild intimate get together in called you.

"Chris is coming back! I have to stop this right now!" Zoey panicked, biting her nails. Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Zoey, I'm sure he's not. The furthest he'd go is sending Chef or an intern to check up on the place." Bridgette attempted to comfort Zoey.

"Of course! Chef's probably on his way right now! Bridgette, I need you to help me get everyone out of here. I'll get some more people to help us." Zoey said, and the two spread out. Zoey entered the kitchen to see that Izzy had also managed to knock out Cody and Sam alongside Noah and DJ and was currently putting Cody next to Noah while Duncan watched, laughing while drinking alcohol. Izzy turned to Zoey as she froze in the doorway.

"Zoey, look! It's NoCo!" Izzy said, putting Cody on top of Noah. Zoey ignored her.

"Duncan, Izzy! Chef's coming and I need you to help me get this intimate get together under control!" Zoey yelled, picking up Cody by the arms and dragging him towards the lounge room.

"Calm down Red, you're overreacting. Chef's not coming." Duncan laughed, taking another swig. Just then, the doorbell rang. Zoey had to hold in a scream.

"Oh my gosh, he's here and everyone's still here... I am so dead." Zoey said as she ran into the lounge room. She grabbed the microphone. "Everyone! Chef is here to check up on the place! So everyone needs to hide while I answer the door and send him away!" Geoff turned off the stereo and everyone scattered as Zoey went towards the front door. She opened the door. Chef was standing there, his arms folded.

"What took you so long, Zoey?" Chef asked suspiciously. Zoey started sweating nervously.

"Nothing, you know how hard it is to find all the rooms in Chris's house." Zoey awkwardly laughed. "So, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I need to get some laundry detergent." Chef told her. "I ran out so I'm just going to get some and then I need to head back."

"Okay great." Zoey let him in the front door. "Why don't I get it for you?"

"I'd really rather just get it myself, especially since you had such a hard time even finding the front door." Chef shook his head. "It's in the upstairs bathroom, I'll just grab it."

"Why would Chris keep it in the bathroom?" Zoey asked. "Wouldn't he just put it in the laundry room?"

"No, Chris only has it to throw in the interns' eyes." Chef laughed. "Everyone knows that Chris doesn't do laundry."

"He throws it in the interns' eyes? That's horrible!" Zoey gasped, looking around to make sure no-one was in sight. "No, it's really no trouble for me to get it. I'll just zip upstairs and get it." Zoey quickly ran up the stairs. She reached the bathroom and saw that Heather and Alejandro were making out and Scott was watching them, repulsed.

"Guys, seriously?" Zoey sighed, looking for the detergent in the cupboards above the sink.

"Tell me about it. They started as soon as they got here!" Scott exclaimed, glaring at the couple. Heather and Alejandro broke away to glare at Scott and Zoey.

"Shut up, farm boy! You're just jealous since Courtney doesn't love you anymore." Heather retorted. Before Scott could leap at Heather, Alejandro intervened.

"_Mi amor_, don't you think it wise if we didn't start an argument right now? We are in the process of hiding, after all." Alejandro told Heather, who crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Which is lame, by the way. Thanks a lot, Zoey." Heather shot at Zoey, who had just found the detergent.

"I'm sorry, it's just while Chef is here. Not that any of you should even be here!" Zoey shot back, leaving the room. She raced back downstairs to find that Chef had sat down on the couch in the living room. When he saw Zoey, he took a breath as if to yell at her, and she panicked internally.

"Why is there chocolate on this couch?" Chef asked, and Zoey breathed a sigh of relief, causing Chef to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, Geoff accidentally got it on the couch. I'll clean it up by the time Chris gets back. Anyway, here's the detergent." Zoey explained, handing Chef the detergent. Just as they were walking back to the front door, Chef paused and looked around.

"Something doesn't seem right here..." Chef stated, causing Zoey to start fiddling with her bracelets.

"R-really? What's wrong?" Zoey stuttered nervously.

"Wasn't there a vase on that table over there?" Chef asked. "You didn't break it, did you?"

"No, there wasn't even a vase here when I got here." Zoey looked, hoping that Chef believed her, she didn't know if there was a vase there or not at this point.

"Maybe Chris got drunk in the dark and knocked it over, he's done shit like that before." Chef laughed. "He gets so drunk he can't even find the light switch, you weren't missing much anyway it was an ugly vase and I wish I broke it half of the time I saw it. Well bye." Chef left and slammed the door behind him. Zoey peeked out the window to make sure he was gone before she yelled out.

"He's gone! Who broke the vase that was on that table?!" Zoey yelled.

"That was me..." Owen awkwardly laughed. "I looked in the vase for candy and there wasn't any but the vase was brown like chocolate so I ate it... Sorry..."

"Way to go, Owen." Noah groaned as he climbed out from under the couch. "There are at least ten bags of candy in the kitchen and you ate the vase?"

"I was hungry, and Izzy was in the kitchen... It's not my fault I get hungry easily!" Owen argued. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, remind me not to go into the kitchen. One second I'm walking into the kitchen, next I'm stuffed under a couch. My back is killing me." Noah complained, rubbing his back. Slowly, everyone came out of hiding. Zoey stood near the stereo system.

"Excuse me, guys! You all need to leave now. That was too close, and next time we might get caught! So, it's over." Zoey yelled so she was heard. Everyone started groaning.

"Come on, we just got started!" Tyler complained.

"Yeah, come on! This is so much fun!" Beth agreed, smiling. Geoff walked over to Zoey and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, dude. Just another hour, and I'll make sure everyone leaves." Geoff asked, putting on puppy dog eyes. Zoey sighed.

"Fine, another hour, but that's it. I'm really serious." Zoey gave in, and everyone cheered. The music was put back on and everyone started up the chant of "Zoey party!" again. Zoey walked up to Gwen, who was with Bridgette on the couch.

"Hey, have either of you seen Duncan around? I didn't see him..." Zoey asked, looking around.

"I think he got drunk and went to throw up outside." Gwen pointed to the back door.

"Isn't there a pool outside?" Zoey sighed. "I swear to god he better not be puking in it..."

* * *

Zoey walked outside and found Duncan about to dump green hair dye in the pool.

"Freeze!" Zoey yelled. "Don't think about it!"

"What? C'mon Red." Duncan laughed as Zoey grabbed it. "So, I'm not allowed to dump dye in the pool but Jo is allowed to drive a lawn mower all over the place?"

"Wait, she's what?" Zoey asked. "Did she hit anything?! Chris has a bunch of lawn ornaments all over! Why didn't you stop her?! Help me get some control over this mess!"

"Yeah, but Jo looked like she was having fun." Duncan shrugged.

"You still should have stopped her! She isn't allowed to do that!" Zoey said, shaking her head in frustration.

"Okay, Red, whatever. I'm going inside." Duncan told her, walking off.

"Wait, Duncan!" Zoey called, but Duncan didn't come back. Zoey sighed. "Now what could go wrong?" Some movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She saw Jo and Brick jumping on a trampoline while Lightning was standing off to the side, yelling at them. Zoey walked over to investigate.

"It's Lightning's turn on the sha-trampoline! Sha-get off!" Lightning yelled. Brick and Jo kept jumping.

"No way! We got here first! Find something else to do, Jockstrap!" Jo retorted. Zoey came up to them.

"Guys, what are you doing on a trampoline? I didn't even know Chris had a trampoline." Zoey wondered.

"Jo found it, so I saw her here and decided to jump on as well, ma'am." Brick replied, saluting, though this caused him to fall off the trampoline and crash down next to Lightning. Before Lightning could get on the trampoline, Zoey got on and started jumping.

"Hey, no fair! Sha-Lightning was here first! Wait your sha-turn!" Lightning yelled glaring at Zoey.

"Sorry, Lightning, I have to talk to Jo." Zoey apologised, turning to where Jo was jumping. "Duncan told me you were using a lawn mower before. What were you thinking? Did you break anything?"

"No, Mary Sue, I didn't break anything. I dumped the mower when it ran out of gas." Jo replied. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to know." Zoey jumped off the trampoline and started walking away. This allowed Lightning to jump on the trampoline, though he landed awkwardly and was sent flying off the trampoline and landed on the ground. Jo and Brick laughed at his misfortune, though Brick cried out in pain when his ankle throbbed.

"Hang on! I'm going to get a first aid kit!" Zoey yelled and quickly went into the house only to find Chef standing in the kitchen with Owen knocked out cold on the floor.

"Oh, hey Chef..." Zoey awkwardly laughed. "What brings you back so soon?"

"This party." Chef crossed his arms. "Do you think I'm stupid? I knew you were having a party and I have a key anyway."

"Okay, fine! Call Chris and bust the party up! I get it!" Zoey sighed. "This is just too much out of hand!"

"Why would I call Chris? I'm offended y'all didn't invite me to the party!" Chef told her. "Do you think I'm not cool enough to party with you kids?!"

"You're kidding right?" Zoey glared. "You mean I hid everyone in this house for no reason?"

"Yeah, I saw Trent's guitar and Scott hiding behind the curtain." Chef laughed. "It was just more fun to see you hide like idiots. I'm down for this party and I'll even help y'all clean up before Chris gets back."

"Oh... Now I feel stupid. Okay, you can join in. It's an intimate get together, though, or at least it was... But first, can you attend to Brick? Something's wrong with his ankle..." Zoey asked, and Chef went to get the first aid kit. Zoey went over to the stereo system and grabbed a mike so she could be heard over the music.

"Okay, guys, turns out Chef knew all along, but he won't tell Chris. So, I guess the party's going on for longer!" Zoey exclaimed, and everyone cheered louder. Suddenly, some cast members picked up Zoey and she was carried around the room. For the first time that night, Zoey was having fun. With Chef here, she felt much less of a burden on her shoulders. She laughed as they put her down. She went into the kitchen, where she found Duncan with some alcohol, with DJ near him, but not drinking. Zoey went over to them.

"Hey, Zoey. I'm making sure Duncan doesn't drink too much more." DJ explained his presence. Zoey nodded.

"Can I talk to Duncan for a second?" DJ nodded, and Zoey led Duncan to the other side of the kitchen.

"What's up now, Red?" Duncan slurred. Zoey noticed that he seemed upset and sighed.

"Duncan, I'm really sorry for snapping at you outside. I was stressed, and I shouldn't have let it out on you. Can you forgive me?" Zoey pleaded, and Duncan smirked before kissing her. When he pulled back, Zoey grimaced. "Please don't kiss me after you've been drinking. That's gross. I'm getting some water to wash out the taste."

"Okay, Red, if that's what you want." Duncan said, smacking her butt as she walked off. She glared back at him briefly, but softened when she saw he looked happier than before. She smiled as she got some water and downed it. She walked back into the lounge room, looking for Gwen and Bridgette.

"YOU!" Courtney glared and stormed up to Gwen, Bridgette and Zoey. The three looked confused.

"What's wrong, Courtney?" Bridgette asked and Courtney waved the camera at her.

"I want to know why the hell you invited Chef to this party! I almost had Chris right where I wanted him! I waited since season _ONE_ to get a lawsuit against him that would get me out of this contract and when I finally had it YOU went and got Chef to agree to it?!"

"Now I know why Duncan left you, you need to lighten up." Zoey sighed. "I'm relaxing and enjoying this while I can."

"Not for long." Courtney glared and stormed off.

"What the heck did she mean by that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but I think I want to dance for a while while Trent's still playing." Zoey smiled. "You guys want to do on the 'dance floor' and have some fun?"

"Sure!" Bridgette grabbed both Gwen and Zoey's hands and pulled them off the couch. "Let's go!" The three of them we're having a great time dancing and having fun, at some point B and Justin started drinking milkshakes and having a contest and everyone was having the most amazing time when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Geoff yelled as he danced his way over to the door and opened it to see Blaineley and a large camera crew. "Hey dude, whatcha doing here?!"

"We are live on Celebrity Manhunt!" Blaineley stormed in with her crew. "Thanks to a source for telling us about this party! We just couldn't resist a Chris McLean mansion party!"

"Thanks for coming so fast, Blaineley!" Courtney yelled. "Finally, someone who will listen!"

"Courtney! Why would you call Blaineley of all people!" Heather glared. "I hate her!"

"Chef locked me in a closet!" Courtney glared. "I had to use my cell phone to find her number! I wanted to call Chris but he changed his number after I threatened to sue him last time!"

"We're...so...dead..." Chef quickly grabbed a lampshade and put it over his head. "I was never here."

"I have it on tape." Courtney smirked. "That's what you get for locking me in a closet!"

Suddenly, the music is drowned out by the sound of a helicopter. When it stops, everyone sees Chris storm into the mansion.

"Zoey! I saw that you threw a party on TV! How could you do this?!" Chris yelled, unplugging the music. "Everyone, party's over! You had better start cleaning up or else!" Chris stood at the front door to watch as everyone started cleaning, Courtney and Blaineley standing next to him.

"This just in! This party was unauthorised by Chris McLean! It was actually Zoey who threw the party!" Blaineley reported as the camera guy filmed everyone cleaning.

"Get out, Blaineley! You're not welcome here!" Chris yelled, getting Blaineley and her crew out of his mansion. He then turns to Courtney. "What are you doing standing there? Start cleaning!"

"Excuse me? I'm the one who got this party shut down! I shouldn't have to clean up after everyone!" Courtney yelled at Chris, stomping her foot.

"You're also the one that let Blaineley into my mansion, so get cleaning or you won't ever be returning to Total Drama!" Courtney huffed and started cleaning up with everyone else.

* * *

After the mansion was cleared, everyone started leaving. Chris forced Zoey to stand with him as everyone left.

"Wicked party, Zoey!" Cody cheered as he walked out.

"I'm totally inviting you to one of my killer parties, dude! Woo hoo!" Geoff cheered as he left.

"Good luck, Zoey..." Gwen and Bridgette said as they left, sending glances back at Zoey. Zoey sighed after everyone was gone and Chris slammed the door shut.

"I told you not to throw a party and what do you do? You throw one anyway!" Chris yelled, causing Zoey to flinch.

"But it was an intimate get together! People just started showing up randomly. It was Heather's fault!" Zoey defended. Chris crossed his arms.

"For the rest of your time on Total Drama, you are banned from coming here or to the spa hotel, even if you win immunity. Now goodbye!" Chris said as he shoved Zoey out the door. Zoey sighed, but she smiled. She had a great time at the party. While walking back, she saw Duncan approach her.

"Red, that was an awesome party, even though it got busted. You are one awesome party chick!" Duncan exclaimed, putting an arm around her shoulder. Zoey smiled and put her head on Duncan's shoulder.

"Thanks, Duncan. I love you." Zoey said as they walked back to the cabins.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I would definitely want to go to a Zoey party if I could! It sounds insane! :)**

**Make sure to review and tell us if you liked it. We had a blast writing it. :)**

**Until next time!**

**-Green**


End file.
